Fujaku Hishō Shōken
by VyletRayne
Summary: Can Naruto master a new power in order to bring Sasuke back?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Kind of AU because the timeline is warped. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Blah, blah. Usual disclaimer. On with the story! XD

Naruto stood in the clearing, holding the gifts Kakashi had given him. He thought about the last time he was here, working on complete his Rasengan: Wind Shuriken. It had been a long time. It had been even longer since he'd seen the swords. They were the Fujaku Hishō Shōken, once used by Kujaku. After learning that Naruto was a wind user, Kakashi saw fit to let him have it.

All week he'd been training, figuring out how to use it. The first day, he'd figured out how to use a minimal amount of chakra and separate the one sword into two twin swords. On the second day he figured out how to use the Wind Hurricane technique and on the third day, he discovered something else. Not only did it use a fraction of his chakra to deliver a devastating blow, but it could also be used to create a shield made entirely of wind and thrown weapons could be sent flying back at the ones who'd assaulted him. It was so strong that some of Yamato's Wood Style justus couldn't even penetrate it. Today was the fifth day.

Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating on gathering his chakra. He raised one sword, visualized a single Wind Slice and opened his eyes.

"Kaze Suraisu!" He brought it back down, literally sending the a thin but powerful Wind Slice forward and cutting the air in front on him. It didn't travel far.

Naruto bit down hard in frustration.

"I gotta get this. I'll need more than just the Rasengan bring back Sasuke." This made his mind wander. Although, the war had ended, Sasuke refused to return to the Hidden Leaf. He thought about his friend and rival, the whole reason why he was doing this training. He imagined what would happen when their two swords clashed. Lightning chakra against wind chakra. He shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand.

"Kaze Suraisu!" He sent the Wind Slice forward and this time it surged forward cutting down dozens of trees. Then he got an idea.

He once again his closed his eyes, concentrating, instead of just one this time, he raised both swords. He brought them down at the same time.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" Both swords sliced the air in front of him. Before he realized what was happening he was sent flying backward. He landed on his back.

"Wha-what happened?" He got back up and tried it again.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" Again, he was thrown back, but this time he saw the reason. The two Wind Slices had collided and blown him away, literally.

"Alright. I get it. Maybe if I time them differently…" He raised the swords again and brought them down one right after the other.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" The second Wind Slice caught up to the first one and joined it, amplifying its power. The giant Wind Slice travelled even farther than before, cutting down even more trees.

"Ya kno, you don't have to cut down ALL of the trees." A familiar voice said from behind him. He smiled as he turned around.

"Neji? What's up? Come to see how my training's going?" He beamed with pride.

"No, Naruto, although I must admit, I'm impressed. I'm here because I'm assembling a team for a mission that will require your shadow clones and almost infinite amount of chakra."

"Count me in! When do we leave?" Naruto asked, sheathing his swords, which then became one sword again.

"Same old Naruto." Neji shook his head, though he was slightly amused.

"The team I have chosen consists of You, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Captain Yamato, and I. We leave tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Here's Chapter 2.

"So, what's our mission?" Naruto asked as he stood with Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Yamato awaiting the others arrival.

"We've been tasked with finding the last three hideouts of Orochimaru." Neji answered, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto heard what Neji was saying, but didn't believe he was telling him everything. He started to ask something else, but his train of thought was interrupted as Sakura came running up to them.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to finish up some stuff at the hospital with Shizune-sama." Sakura offered.

"Don't worry about it. Now that everyone's here, we can go over the formation plans." Neji suddenly turned serious.

"We'll be operating in two groups of three: Captain Yamato, Naruto, and Tenten. And Sakura, Lee, and I. My group will be in the back. Captain Yamato's group will be in the front. Our sole objective is finding out where the three remaining hideouts of Orochimaru are located. If we should get separated or attacked, the group leader is to take his group and retreat. Are we clear?"

"You bet." Tenten said. Everyone else nodded.

"Let's get going then." Neji said and took off.

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

As they started off, they got into formation. They ran for miles without any disruptions and Naruto was starting to get bored.

"Ugh. We've been running for hours without any action." He thought to himself. He was bored but alert, such is the way of the shinobi. With his eyes, he noticed that the sun was at its peak. With his nose, he noticed they were near a farm. With his ears, he noticed there were birds singing.

"It almost sounds like a pattern...or a code!" "Guys, stop!" He said. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Neji inquired.

"Listen. The birds' song. It's not a song at all. They're ninja birds that have been trained to communicate using their song as code." He revealed.

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"It means we're being monitored." Neji answered. He activated his Byakugan and looked around. "They're everywhere. Everyone, be on your guard." he said.

They continued on for a while before they reached a clearing. Everyone stopped and surveyed the area.

As Naruto searched, he saw a familiar figure run into forest on the other side of the clearing. Without thinking he charged forward.

"Sasuke! Wait!" He screamed running after the figure.

"Naruto, wait!" Captain Yamato yelled after him. He and Tenten ran after him and caught him.

"Get off me! I have to get to Sasuke!" Naruto struggled.

"That wasn't Sasuke, Naruto. It was an illusion." Tenten said.

"Wha- I know what I saw!" He yelled.

"I thought I saw someone too, but trust me it wasn't real. I'm not saying you didn't see Sasuke. I'm saying the person you saw was not who you perceived him to be." She said.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said.

"Actually, it does. I caught that too." Sakura said.

"My, my. How impressive. I thought it impossible that someone without a kekkei genkai can see through my illusion. No matter, I have many other tricks up my sleeve." A male voice said.

"Where is he? It sounds like he's coming from every direction." Lee said.

"Be careful guys. It seems like he has the ability to trick your senses." Tenten said.

Neji looked around but didn't see anyone. "The ability to trick the senses?"

"My Byakugan will be of little help in this fight." Neji announced.

"I guess we'll just have to smoke him out!" Naruto said making a bunch of shadow clones. They all charged in different directions, throwing explosive kunai. Just before they could reach the edge of the clearing, fire came raging from every direction, dispelling them all.

"We can't just charge in, Naruto." Captain Yamato said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Naruto said making more clones and charging again.

Again his clones were dispelled by streams of fire and he was thrown back.

"Sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste. Those are the five senses. But I have a sixth sense." Naruto thought. He went into kyuubi mode.

"So, he's over there!" Naruto pinpointed the enemy's location. He made more clones and they charged with Rasengan in their hands.

They destroyed the trees and sent the enemy flying. He landed on his back and flipped back onto his feet.

"I expect nothing less from the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki." The man said standing up straight and brushing himself off. He had bronze colored skin, hazel eyes, and spiky, golden-bronze hair. He was gorgeous.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, exiting kyuubi mode.

The man just smiled and formed the summoning hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!" He said. After the smoke cleared, he stood on top of an enormous bird.

"Hari shawa!" The mystery man said. The bird flew high and then flapped a wing sideways, sending thousands of giant needle-like feathers to shower down upon the Leaf shinobi.

"Tenten." Neji said.

"Right!" Tenten said. She ran forward a few yards before pulling out a scroll, which she then unravelled. Her weapons went flying into the air and deflected most of the feathers.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running to her side. The one feather that got through, pierced her stomach. She fell and he caught her. He pulled the feather out and laid her down gently on the grass. Tenten ran to her aid.

"I am Tai. Hear me roar! Hono no shawa!" The man yelled. The bird shot forth more feathers and they caught on fire in mid air.

Naruto quickly pulled out his sword, and split it into twin swords.

"Uindoshirudo!" Naruto yelled, creating a shield of wind and deflecting the attack.

One moment, death was a flaming feather away as Neji and Lee could only watch as the feathers rained down. And the next, they were still alive.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

He and Neji then noticed Naruto standing in front of them, holding swords.

"Are those…? It can't be. I saw them get destroyed. So how is that they are in Naruto's possession?" Lee said, staring in amazement.

"I'll explain later. For now, you guys just stay back and let me handle this guy." Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karin and Kakashi ran at full speed to catch up to Naruto. She looked over at Kakashi and remembered how he stood up for her just four hours earlier.

"Please, Lady Tsunade! I want to go with Naruto!" Karin pleaded.

"I understand your...situation, but I can't just let you go, unsupervised, running through the forest." Tsunade replied.

"You trusted me enough to make me a citizen of Konoha. Why can't you trust me to help my friend?" Karin reasoned, stunning Tsunade when she used the word friend.

"Come now, mi'lady. She won't be unsupervised. I'll go with her. That aside, Naruto trusts her, so I do too." Kakashi said, appearing out of thin air.

Tsunade thought about it, with her chin resting on her hands. She sighed.

"Fine. But if she does anything to put Konoha in danger, I'll hold you responsible, Kakashi." Tsunade said, even though she knew Karin wouldn't do anything like that.

"Understood." Karin and Kakashi said in unison.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed Naruto, a bunch of other familiar chakras, and one unfamiliar chakra nearby. As they got closer, she sensed something different in Naruto's chakra and Sakura's chakra was weakening.

"I have to make it. I just have to." Karin thought.

"Neji, Lee, Captain Yamato, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Naruto said, still holding the shield up with one raised sword.

"Naruto you-" Yamato started but was interrupted by Neji.

"It seems he has this under control. Let's go. " Neji said.

"Just get going already." Naruto said.

"I'll leave it to you, Naruto." Neji called back as he, Yamato, and Lee took off into the forest.

Naruto nodded and raised the sword that wasn't being used to maintain the wind shield.

"Kaze Suraisu!" Naruto slashed the air with it, sending a Wind Slice forward to cut through and dispel the bird summon.

"Oh! Very Nice!" The man said landing on the ground. He formed more hand signs, preparing to use another jutsu, but Naruto was faster.

"Saikuron!" Naruto slashed his swords sideways, sending a cyclone toward the man.

As the man was carried away into the forest, the cyclone picked up trees and thorny bushes. Naruto dispelled the cyclone causing the man and the trees and bushes to fall to the ground. He prepared for another attack.

"NARUTO!" Karin screamed as she came flying out of the forest behind him and tackle-hugged him.

"Hehe. Hey, Karin-san." He said, smiling. She blushed. Karin was in love with Naruto. Not like she was with Sasuke. Sasuke was more of a crush. He was powerful and she loved that about him, but she never truly loved Sasuke. The day Naruto and his friends rescued her and she sensed his chakra, she fell. Hard. In fact, Naruto was the reason she agreed to go back to Konoha without a fight. She couldn't get enough of his delicious, warm chakra, which was the complete opposite of Sasuke's.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She talked Lady Tsunade into letting her come to your aid." Kakashi said.

Karin released Naruto and ran to Sakura, kneeling by her side. Naruto focused, suddenly getting serious.

"Karin, I'll leave Sakura to you. Tenten, I need you to use that weapon shower again." Naruto said.

"Roger that." Tenten said and went to Naruto's side.

"Got it covered." Karin said, starting to use the Mystical Palm jutsu.

Naruto raised his swords and Tenten used the scroll again.

"Daburu Kaze Suraisu!" Naruto used the Dual Wind Slice's power to send her weapons flying to rain down on the enemy.

"Earth release: Moguragakure no jutsu." Tai dodged the attack by burrowing underground.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"I can use Mind's Eye." Karin offered.

"No! Just focus on healing Sakura. I'll find him." Naruto said. Karin nodded, though his back was to her.

Naruto, went into to kyuubi mode again and searched for the enemy.

"Tenten, move!" Naruto yelled. Tenten tried, but her feet were stuck in the ground.

"Too late. You're mine now." Tai said rising from beneath the earth to stand behind Tenten.

"I can't move!" Tenten said.

"Of course not. You see, Moguragakure no jutsu allows me to manipulate the ground around me." Tai explained. "Now, young lady prepare to die." Tai laughed maniacally.

"Dont underestimate us! Lightning blade!" Kakashi said charging at Tai. Tai jumped back several yards. Kakashi used his lightning chakra to brake the earth around Tenten's legs.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Tenten said. She tried to stand but lost consciousness and fell forward and Kakashi caught her, picked her up and placed her on the ground by Sakura.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that when infused with my chakra, I can use my jutsu drain yours?" Tai mocked.

"We need to wrap this up, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, noticing the sun was beginning to set.

Kakashi fired up his lighting blade and charged again. Tai formed a hand sign before slamming his hands on the ground, which caused a mini earthquake, stopping Kakashi long enough for him to throw several explosive kunai and score a direct hit. Kakashi went flying.

Sakura opened her eyes to the ruckus and saw Karin leaned over her.

"Thank you, Karin-san. I'm ok now. I'll take care of Tenten. You back up Naruto." Sakura said as she sat up. Karin nodded and ran onto the battlefield. Just as she reached it, Kakashi's body slammed into hers and she was thrown back.

"Karin! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

"We're ok, Naruto." she said, standing back up and helping Kakashi up as well.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Naruto said, enraged. He felt his anger rising and just as it reached its peak he felt an odd sensation in his back and heard his comrades' gasps. He felt the weight of his chakra chains as they hung at the ready.

"I've never used these before. Hell, I didn't know I could use them!" He thought.

Karin ran to Naruto's side and prepared to use her jutsu.

"Ready when you are, Naruto." She said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need you to keep Tenten and Sakura safe. Karin, let's finish this!" Naruto said.

Naruto used his chakra chains to subdue Tai while Karin charged him and used chakra scalpels to block his chakra channels so he couldn't fight anymore.

"I need to take him back for questioning. And Sakura and Tenten need to be seen by Shizune." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and withdrew his chakra chains back into himself.

"Wait." Tai said, effectively catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? What do you want?" Naruto questioned.

"I came here to give you my kekkei genkai, Naruto Uzumaki. You see, I knew Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. I was one of their followers. I just...had to see for myself, who this ninja was who single-handedly defeated Nagato-sempai." Tai explained.

"Your kekkei genkai? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's the same kekkei genkai that Ranmaru had." He said.

"Wait. That means..." Kakashi said.

"Yes. Ranmaru was my little brother."

"That's impossible. Ranmaru was an orphan." Kakashi said.

"No, he wasn't. Our clan was a bunch of highly intelligent people living in the forest. One day, there was a great fire. The flames were black and nothing seemed able to put it out. Only me and my brother survived. He'd always had a weak body so I had to protect him. I thought he'd be safe living on the small farm far away from the forest. Where no one knew he was. I guess I was wrong." Tai explained.

"That makes sense. But wait, why would you wanna give away your kekkei genkai? Why not just replenish your clan?" Naruto asked.

"My little brother was the only thing that I ever cared about. Without him, I have no reason to go on." Tai said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a jar.

"Do you really think Ranmaru would've wanted this?" Naruto asked. Tai looked away for a moment, a tear slipping out of his eye. He looked back at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Please, Naruto Uzumaki, take my eyes." Tai said.

Naruto examined at him carefully.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Naruto said turning his back to Tai.

"But-" Tai started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Take care of them for me, Kakashi-sensei. Karin, let's go." Naruto and Karin started off in the direction Neji and his team had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please fav, follow, or review to let me know if you want me to continue? The more favs, follows, and reviews the story gets, the quicker I'll update. Disclaimer in the first chp. :) ***Imagine a vulpix with nine tails.**

Chapter 4

Kakashi ran, carrying Tai, with Sakura by his side, carrying Tenten on her back.

"Why do you want to give Naruto your eyes? Why Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"My little brother was quite fond of him, even going so far as to call him "friend". And I loved my little brother, so I too accept Naruto as a friend and want to help him reach his goal, whatever it may be. You of all people, Hatake Kakashi, should understand that."

Kakashi did not respond, just kept running until they reached the entrance to Konoha. He and Sakura headed to the hospital where Ino took Tenten and Shizune took Tai accompanied by Kakashi.

"Please take my eyes and kill me?" Tai asked as soon as they reached the surgery room. Shizune gave Kakashi a look.

"He's Ranmaru's older brother and wants to give Naruto his eyes. And die. Naruto, of course, refused." Kakashi explained.

"Of course." Shizune said, waiting while the nurses prepped everything.

"Please, I'm begging you. I have no reason to live." Tai said, grabbing Kakashi's shirt and looking him in the eye. Kakashi saw a bit of Obito in this stranger. He sighed.

"Kakashi?" Shizune said asking for his input.

"It's what he wants. What's to stop him from removing his eyes and committing suicide once he's all healed up?" Kakashi said, reluctantly consenting.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Hatake Kakashi." Tai said. Shizune prepped him for eye removal and a needle in the arm.

As Naruto and Karin ran through the forest, Naruto wondered about the stranger they'd just defeated.

"I have to get Sasuke back. And a kekkei genkai like that would certainly help, but do I really want to use someone else's power to achieve my goal?" He thought. Then he thought about something Kakashi said to him once.

- Flashback -

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you only have Sharingan in one eye?" Naruto asked.

"This Sharingan was not originally mine. It was entrusted to me, it was a gift of sorts. Not to say that I don't appreciate it, it's indeed very special to me, but I only use when I need to. I want to use my own power to reach my goals, but sometimes it's not enough. That's why we have comrades, Naruto, to help each other. My friend and I had the same goal and when my power's not strong enough to reach that goal, I have a hand, well eye, from my friend to help me out." Kakashi explained.

- End Flashback -

"It's been four and half years since Sasuke left and I still haven't been able to bring him back. I've been trying to do it myself. Maybe I need to accept some help. But I still don't know if I want that kind of help…" Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Karin stopping and grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"Wait a second, Naruto. Something's not right. I sense your friend's chakras, but they've been disturbed. I think they're trapped in a genjutsu." Karin said, letting him go.

"Genjutsu? Do you sense any other chakra in the area?" Naruto asked.

"No...wait. I sense...something...but it's faint…and whatever it is, it's not human." Karin said.

"Not human, you say. What on earth is it then?" Naruto said taking off toward his friends again.

"Naruto wait!" Karin said taking off after him. They caught up to Neji, Lee and Yamato at a small waterfall. In front of them, sat a small, fluffy creature. With nine tails.*****

"Is that…?" Karin started but stopped as she turned and looked at Naruto.

"It can't be….can it? A miniature nine-tailed fox?" Karin asked.

**_"Kurama, is this possible?" Naruto asked._**

**_"I know what you're asking and how dare you! Do I look cute and cuddly to you?! There's no way that thing is a part of my chakra!" Kurama shouted, feeling slightly embarrassed._**

"Naruto?" Karin asked. Naruto blinked and looked at her, then back at the fox.

"I don't know." Naruto said. He took a step forward and the fox's ears perked up. It stood and looked around. As it locked eyes with Naruto, it's nine-tails fused into one, which it wagged furiously. It ran over to him and jumped toward him. Naruto caught it and it started licking his face.

"Aw, he likes you." Karin said, going googly eyed.

Naruto looked at the creature and went into tailed beast mode.

"I don't sense any hostile chakra coming from her." Naruto stated.

"Her?" Karin said, moving to pet the little fur ball. The mini fox then jumped into her arms and started licking her face as well.

"I'm gonna call you Kit." Karin said.

Naruto exited tailed beast mode and looked at the mini fox again.

"Kit...are you the one who trapped my friends in a genjutsu?" The fox stopped licking Karin's face and looked at him as if it understood what he was saying. Kit jumped out of Karin's arms and ran to stand in front of Neji, Lee and Yamato. She looked at them with her big brown eyes and they began to glow a light pink color.

"What...What happened?" Lee asked.

Kit ran back over to Naruto and looked up at him wagging her tail.

"Good girl, Kit." Karin said, picking her up again.

"It appears that - Kit, you call him? - trapped us in a genjutsu." Yamato said.

"Her." Karin said.

"Right. Well, I suppose since the sun has set and we'd be at a disadvantage if a fight were to start, we should set up camp here." Neji said. Yamato used wood style and created a small tree. Lee used his taijutsu to chop it into firewood, then he started laying out the sleeping bags. After he finished he looked to Neji.

"I'm going to help Naruto and Captain Yamato with the flames of youth." Lee said then took off after them.

Neji looked at Karin, his Byakugan activated, and realized something. He looked to Yamato, the two shared a look.

"Naruto, why don't we see if we can catch some dinner, ne?" Yamato said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leading him toward the bottom of the waterfall.

"Yeah, ok. I am hungry." Naruto said.

Neji waited until they were out of earshot, then turned to Karin, deactivating his Byakugan.

"Karin-san, I don't know you very well, and I don't know the jutsus you can use other than medical ninjutsu. I think that we should talk about some things," he motioned for her to sit next to him, " I noticed that when you're near Naruto, your chakra is...different. When he left with Yamato, it went back to normal. I've never seen anything like it. Could you explain?" Neji asked.

She looked down at the fox in her lap, which she continued to pet.

"Well, I love and admire Naruto. I want to be like him. He makes me want to become stronger." Karin said simply. Neji was shocked, something that almost never happened.

"The same words Lady Hinata said to me." Neji thought.

"It's more than that though. I want to walk by his side. I want to be his friend and…" Karin stopped, blushing furiously. Neji understood. He also worried.

"She reminds me of my cousin. But she's also extremely different. *sigh* I hope your ready for this fight, Naruto. This one will be unlike any other." Neji thought, smirking inwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Love me gently**

**AN: Characters aren't mine. Blah, blah, blah, usual disclaimer. Now, on with the story story.**

Maura stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a new recipe that she'd found on the internet. It included tilapia, peppers, onions, tons of different spices, and a little something else. She kept herself focused on the food preparation, but was also aware of Jane's gaze falling on her, periodically.

Jane was setting up the table and every now and then she'd look over at Maura. Do you know how much I love you? Do you know that I'd do anything for you?

Jane, finished with setting up, sat at the table so deep in thought, she jumped when she heard Bass bump into something in another room. Once again, she allowed her eyes to wander over to Maura's body as she dipped the food.

As Maura turned around she was met by Jane's loving, smoldering, gaze. For a moment, neither spoke, as Maura walked over to the table with their plates and set them down. She felt like she could drown in those deep, dark brown eyes. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and came back to herself.

"Bon appetit!" Maura said sitting down across from Jane.

"What is it?" Jane said looking at the meal hesitantly.

"It's new. Just try it." Maura urged her. She watched as her detective took a bite.

"This is delicious, Maura!" Jane exclaimed.

"Thank you." Maura said, before taking a bite.

After a few more bites, Maura got a little thirsty and decided to get some wine for herself and beer for Jane.

"Excuse me a moment." Maura said. As she stood and walked over to the fridge, she felt Jane gaze and reveled in it. She purposely stood bent over longer than necessary, before standing up straight and walking back to the table to sit down.

"Here you are. To help wash it down." Maura handed Jane the bottle of beer.

"Thanks, Maur." Jane reached for the beer bottle and their fingers touched causing both women to gasp at the shockwaves that it caused. Maura cleared her throat and proceeded with the plan.

After most of the food was eaten off their plates, Maura stood to collect the dishes.

"No, Maur. That's ok. I got it." Jane stood and collected the dishes to wash them.

Maura went to the restroom. As she walked down the hall, she felt the start of the wildfire. She smiled and quickly took care of business and went back to the kitchen. She walked over to the isle and sat down.

Jane, finished washing the dishes, felt an odd, yet familiar sensation come over her as she turned around and saw Maura watching her, she shivered as it traveled throughout her body. She closed eyes as she realized that she was getting aroused.

"Everything ok, Jane?" Maura asked, feigning innocence. She stood and walked over to Jane, making sure to stand in her personal space. She cupped her cheek, massaging her jaw bone with her thumb.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Jane said, opening her eyes. She looked down into deep, hazels, which she realized were darker than usual.

Jane, being the amazing detective who she was, put the pieces together in a matter of seconds. She planned this. Alright Maura, I'll play your game, for now anyway.

"Maybe you need to lie down, Jane." Maura said. Jane allowed herself to be led to the bedroom.

Jane lay down and looked up at Maura.

"It's cold. Would you lay with me?" Jane asked, ready to make her move.

"Sure." Maura took her shoes off and climbed into the bed with Jane. Both women were painfully aware of their burning desire for each other, which continued to grow with each passing minute.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and rested her head in the nape of Maura's neck and kissed it. Maura swallowed a gasp and shifted, accidently rubbing her knee against Jane's center. Jane let out a low, almost inaudible, groan, her breath tickling Maura's neck.

Maura shifted again so that she was face to face with Jane and suddenly the burning, aching desire in the pit of her stomach was too much to ignore. She leaned in and captured Jane's lips in a fierce, heated kiss. Both moaned. They kissed until it was impossible to deprive their lungs of oxygen any longer. Jane trailed small kisses along Maura's neck and collarbone.

"Jane." A moan escaped Maura's lips.

Jane reached for Maura's shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor. She kissed the tops of her love's breasts and continued down her stomach to her skirt. She pulled it off and smirked at Maura's choice of underwear. She wasn't wearing any.

"I took them off when I went to the bathroom." Maura explained.

Jane paused for a moment, just looking at Maura. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Maura pulled Jane up to her to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jane. I love you and I'm in love with you. I have been for a while. You don't know how long I've waited for this. The real question is, are you ready, Jane?" Maura replied.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life." Jane responded. Maura smiled and brought Jane's face down to meet her own in a sweet, less fierce, but just as passionate kiss as before.

With that, Jane undressed herself and straddled Maura. They gasped at the sudden contact that was so flush. She placed one of Maura's legs over her own and began to slowly grind into Maura, while kissing her way down to her breasts and sucking each nipple until it was nice and pert.

She stopped grinding and slowly kissed, nipped and sucked her way down to just above Maura's clit, then moved down to her thighs.

"Jane." Maura whimpered.

"Yes?" Jane responded teasing her.

"Please...fuck me." Maura pleaded desperately.

Jane paused and looked at her. "Did the eloquent Dr. Isles just curse?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes…so please, make love to me. Now." Maura breathed.

"Bossy as ever." Jane said. She resumed her kissing, sucking, nipping spree until she got to Maura hip. She lightly nipped it, causing the doctor to make a sound that was usually only associated with felines. Jane let out a groan.

"Maura? Did you just purr?" Jane asked. Maura only nodded.

"Damn." Jane said. Each time the ME purred it sent indescribable waves of pleasure straight to the detective's core. As Jane nipped Maura's other hip, she purred again, louder this time.

Jane used one finger to 'test the water'. "Damn, Maur. You're soaked." She started to slowly stroke Maura's clit with her finger, teasing her some more.

"Jane…please." Maura pleaded.

Jane replaced her finger with her tongue and snaked two fingers just barely inside Maura's core, then stopped, causing Maura to whine.

"Jane…please" Maura begged.

"Please, what, Maura? I can't give you what you want if you don't ask me." Jane said.

"Jane…"Maura whimpered.

"I'm right here and I want to please you Maura, but you have to ask for what you want." Jane continued torturing her.

"Jane…please…make love to me." Maura whispered. With that, Jane continued snaking her fingers into Maura's core, stopping only when she hit a certain spot that made Maura cry out and writhe with pleasure as she clutched the sheets.

"Jane!" Maura's hips bucked of their own accord.

Jane licked and suck Maura's clit and hit her g-spot until she felt Maura's walls starting to clench. She removed her fingers and once again, straddled Maura and started grinding into her again. She clasped her hands with Maura's and kissed her, muffling her screams as she came.

Once she was sure Maura was done riding out her orgasm, she moved down to her opening again and licked up her nectar.

Maura pulled her up to meet her eyes. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura." Jane said before kissing her briefly.

Seeing the love and pure desire in Jane's eyes, Maura put one leg behind Jane's and flipped them over.

Jane looked up at her surprised, but anxious to see what she was going to do next.

Maura leaned her head down, putting her mouth to Jane's ear and whispered with a smug tone in her voice, "It's your turn," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Disclaimer in first ch. This one's really short, but necessary so...enjoy!

Naruto and company laid sleeping, all except for Neji and Karin who were on watch duty. Neji used his Byakugan to search for enemies while Karin used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to search beyond the reaches of the Byakugan.

"You said you wanted to talk strategy, Neji-kun." Karin said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I did. And just Neji is fine. Before we were interrupted, I wanted to ask you something. You said you were with Orochimaru for some time. This gives us an advantage, considering our mission is to find the last three remaining hideouts in this area." Neji said.

"Yes, I know where each one is hidden. I can lead you to them."

"Good. That puts to rest one concern. But here's the other one," he turned and looked at her, "Karin-san, if at some point we run into someone you knew and worked with under Orochimaru, would you be able to kill them?" Neji asked.

Karin wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead she turned and looked at Naruto who was sleeping with a sleeping Kit snuggled up next to him.

"I used to think that Orochimaru was the one who saved me, gave me purpose. I was wrong. He just used me to further his own agenda. After he was killed, I decided to follow Sasuke. I thought he would give me a new purpose. Instead, Sasuke did the same thing and was even willing to kill me. But then Naruto came along. He helped me see the light. He's the one who truly saved me and I will do whatever I have to, to protect him and help him reach his goals." Karin said.

Neji nodded, satisfied with her answer. He turned his attention toward the rising sun.

"We should get everyone up and be on our way. The sun is starting to rise." Neji said standing. He reached out a hand to help Karin up. She took it and stood just as Naruto opened his eyes. He scowled, sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Tell me I'm still dreaming and you guys are not holding hands." Naruto said. "You could've told me you two are together, I'm not mad." He added smiling.

"No! It's not- we weren't- he just helped me up." Karin said, blushing and dropping her hands to her sides.

"Lee, Captain Yamato, rise and shine. We need to move out as soon as possible." Neji said, ignoring them both and gathering the packs that he'd re-packed the night before.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grumbled rolling up his sleeping bag and putting it on the pile of packs. Kit woke up and stretched and jumped up onto Naruto's head.

Neji sealed their stuff in a scroll and put the scroll back in its clip before turning to address his comrades again.

"The new formation is as follows: Naruto and Karin will take the lead, Lee you're in the middle, and Captain Yamato and I will take the flank. Karin knows where each hideout is located so she will be leading us to each one." Neji instructed. Naruto stopped grumbling as everyone got into position.

"Let's go." Neji said. Everyone took off at full speed.

Karin blushed, feeling Naruto's eyes land on her every so often. She started to think seriously.

"_This sucks. Kakashi let me overhear the conversation between Lady Tsunade and Naruto about rebuilding his clan. I know I'd be the only logical and therefore perfect choice. I need to talk to him, but now is not the time. I'll have to wait until we get back to the village I guess." _Karin sighed in thought.

"The first one is just up ahead, guys. After Orochimaru's death, most of the hideouts were abandoned. There are a few of his experiments that believe he'll come back, but they shouldn't be too hard to handle. They were all deemed failures by Orochimaru because they were completely useless." Karin said.

"Still. We should not let our guard down." Lee said.

They continued on for two more miles before Karin instructed them to land in some nearby bushes.

"I'm sensing a few weaklings so far. Nothing out of the ordinary. We should be able to take them out easily." Karin informed them.

"Good. Karin, you know the compound so you'll go in first, followed by Naruto. Yamato, Lee, and I will stand guard outside. Be careful you two. This is Orochimaru we're dealing with. He may be dead, but I'm sure he had security measures put in place ahead of time." Neji said.

"Got it. This won't take long. Let's go, Karin." Naruto said, not really listening.

Before Karin could respond, Naruto jumped out of the bushes, running toward the entrance, with Kit right behind him. She sensed when he created two shadow clones and took out the first two guys who were stationed just inside the gate. She laughed and followed suit.

"You think they'll be alright?" Yamato asked. Neji smiled, understanding the double entendre.

"Hn. We'll see." Neji said.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Disclaimer in first ch.

Karin, Kit, and Naruto moved silently through the compound killing everyone who crossed their path. As they came upon the last room, they noticed the door was locked. Karin used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to check for any unwanted traps on the other side. Sensing none, she kicked in the door. They walked inside the spacious room and split up to start looking around for anything living. Kit ran to the back wall and started clawing and growling at it. Karin went to see what was upsetting Kit and sensed something odd on the other side.

"_What is this? It's like there's another room behind this wall, but I can't sense the whole thing. Like something or someone is blocking me off. There's only one person I've ever met who could block my Mind's Eye. But it couldn't be… This technique will definitely reveal once and for all what's or who's behind this wall." _ Karin thought. She walked up to the wall and reached to put her hand flat against the wall to use Mind's Eye of Okami. She closed her eyes and for a second nothing happened and she was surrounded by darkness. All of a sudden, a huge pair of grey eyes opened to look down at her. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"What is it, Karin?" Naruto asked, noticing her whole demeanor change. When she didn't respond, he moved to stand beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin?" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Karin looked at him.

"What's going on?" He asked again.

"Gomen ne, Naruto. There's something on the other side of the wall." Karin answered.

"Why didn't you say so? Stand back." Naruto said. He focused his chakra in his right hand before punching and subsequently demolishing the wall.

"I coulda done that, ya know." Karin said, pouting slightly as they walked through the "door" Naruto had just made. She looked around and spotted a body chamber. She slowly made her way towards it, intending to investigate, but Kit beat her to it. She started growling again.

"Hey, what is this thing?" Naruto said, walking over to the chamber as well and rubbing the condensation off of it. "What the...there's a body in here." He said.

"Yes. I know. Orochimaru would keep his 'pets' in these body chambers when he wasn't using them." Karin explained, remembering the times she was put in a 'body tube' as she liked to call them. "_Because you're not dead but you're not alive either in these damn things." _She scoffed as she recalled the thought.

Naruto wiped away the rest of the condensation coating the chamber. He looked at the long, orange hair, and the small hands and feet of the figure in front of him.

"It's a girl." Naruto said. Karin was brought back as she heard, more like felt, Naruto's words. Like the words themselves were on fire. Naruto was getting upset.

"What the hell? She's just a little girl!" Naruto said. He drew back his arm.

"No, Naruto! Don't!" Karin yelled. But it was too late. Naruto punched the glass, shattering it. He caught the limp body of the girl as she fell forward.

"Naruto. You have no idea what you just did." Karin said.

"She's just a kid." He responded.

"You don't understand. She's not just a kid. She's-" Karin started. But before she could finish, she, Naruto, and Kit were blown back by an unseen force.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"I tried to warn you! She was in there, in here, for a reason! She's very unstable. One moment she's fine and the next...the next, your whole village is destroyed!" Karin explained.

"Karin." The little girl said.

"What? How does she know your name?" Naruto said, disbelieving.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to stop her before she gets uncontrollable." Karin said.

"It's been a long time, Karin. Oh, don't give me that look. I'm the one who's been locked in this metal body bag." The child said.

"Orihime. All this time I thought you were dead." Karin said, resisting the urge to run and hug the little girl.

"Well, I'm not." Orihime said, bitterly.

"Listen to me. I know I broke my promise and I'm so sorry. I tried to save you. And even after the flames were put out, I tried to get back to the village to look for you, but mother and father said, you'd died. Back then, I had no idea that there were worse things than death. That you could've been subjected to Orochimaru's experiments...I'm so sorry, Orihime. I'm so so sorry." Karin explained, not realising that she was crying.

Orihime looked at her and smiled a humorless smile.

"You should be sorry. Do you have any idea how many times I wished I was dead? How many lonely nights were spent doing Orochimaru's bidding? No. You don't. Because you weren't here." She said. Tears fell from the girls eyes as she spoke the next words. "Orochimaru, has ordered me to kill you."

"What? Orochimaru's dead." Naruto said.

"I know. My power allows me to communicate with and even use the powers of those who are dead, which is why you can't move, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry, Karin." Orihime said as she disappeared from their sight. Naruto tried to move but couldn't. Kit charged the girl but was thrown back against the wall and knocked out.

"Naruto, she's invisible and she has an ability that blocks the Mind's Eye of the Kagura. I need you to use bijuu mode." Karin instructed.

Naruto did as he was told and went into to bijuu mode.

"She's right in front of you." Naruto said.

Orihime materialized and kicked Karin in the stomach, sending her flying back against the wall..

"Karin...I need you to make one more promise to me." Orihime said, walking toward her.

"What?" Karin said, dodging a punch and a kick.

"Kill me." Orihime said. Orihime tried to kick Karin, but Karin grabbed her leg.

"I-I can't!" Karin cried. Orihime took that opportunity to use her free leg to kick Karin away from her.

"If you don't...You'll die!" Orihime yelled. "I don't want to kill you, but I don't have a choice! Karin, I'm begging you. Please!"

"I know that, but still. I just can't. You're my-" Karin started.

"Karin. Look at her! Can't you see she's suffering?" Naruto interrupted.

Karin looked at Orihime struggling to overcome Orochimaru's control over her body.

"I have control of myself, but I don't how long it'll last. Please, Karin you have to kill me now!" Orihime said, falling to her knees. She released the jutsu that Naruto was stuck in.

"Orihime!" Karin ran to her side. Orihime looked up at her, smiling through tears.

"I can't go on living this way. If you love me, you'll kill me. Please, onee-chan?" Orihime pleaded weakly. Karin stared down at her little sister. She hugged her tightly.

Knowing that they were running out of time, Orihime caught Naruto's eye. The two shared a look. Orihime nodded once. Naruto sighed and created a shadow clone. He formed the rasengan and dispelled the clone and paused a moment to look to Orihime one more time just to be sure.

"Hurry, my control is slipping you have to do it now!" she cried.

Naruto charged, reluctantly. Just before he reached them, Karin stood, causing Naruto to stop. She formed an unusual hand sign, kind of like a star, above Orihime's head.

"Amaterasu Omikami!" She said. A bright light started at her hands and then spread until it was in the shape of a wolf. Naruto gaped as Karin formed another hand sign and the light receded to her hands again. Orihime looked up at her smiling.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." she said.

"Kurenjinguraito." Karin whispered, as her heart broke. The light shone even brighter, causing Naruto to cover his eyes.

He uncovered them in time to see Karin collapsing and ran to catch her. He held her close, trying to comfort her, as she cried her heart out. He looked down to see Orihime's lifeless body. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a small, but peaceful smile on her face.

**Me (talking to readers): Ok, so...I know this scene was rushed but I needed to hurry and get it up b/c I won't be posting for a while, but when I do post...well, you'll see what's in store for Naruto and Karin (hint: it's an M-rated fanfic). Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you didn't. Hopefully I can redeem myself in ch. 8. :D**

**Lee (walking in the room): Hopefully? You should be raging with the flames of youth!**

**Me (raises a fist in the air): Ganbarimasu!**

**Lee: That's the spirit!**


End file.
